Move On
by JadeOliver
Summary: Jade's trying to move on. What's Beck reaction? Is he just accept it or fight for Jade? Eventually Bade.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Jade's POV

I have to admit it. My broke up with Beck was really hard for me. I'm trying to forget him but still he can't get out of my mind. So, here i am. At Nozu with Cat, waiting for my blind date that Cat arranged it for me.

"Soooo Cat, where is he? He's supposed to be here 15 minutes ago!" i'm really annoyed with this thing.

"I don't know, Jade. Maybe he got a traffic jam. One time, my brother drove me to school and we got a traffic jam and he thought that his car could fly so he pushed some buttons on his car and he..." i can't take it so i disturb her.

"Okay Cat, stop telling me about your brother's story. Just try to call him or i get out of this thing"

And she take her pearpad and call him.

"Heeeey, where are you, pretty boy?" Really? She just called him pretty boy?

"Oh that's okay, Jade's so interesting with this hehehe" Cat's annoying statement makes me glare at her.

"See you in 5 then. Byeeee"

"He couldn't catch up on time cause he confused what thing he should buy for you, Jade. Aww he's so cuteeee!" Cat smiles at me and I just rolled my eyes.

"Oh yeah, but still in our first blind date he's not punctual and i'm not tolerate him!" I just give her my death glare.

"Jade, he's just trying to make you happy cause he said that he always see you in the way 'not you' after the break up" Uh oh it's so true. Wait? Just she said this guy stalked me?

"Wait, so this guy just stalking me? Really, Cat? This guy from Hollywood Arts too? And what the heck is his name?"

"Well, his name is..."

Cat just looking behind me.

"Yay, he's coooming! Right here, pretty boy!" Cat called him and i move my position so i can see him.

"Oh, there you are my blind guy" I mock him with my annoyed voice and he smiles. Ugh, this is not working at all!


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviewing guys :)**

**And i'm sorry i'm not update yesterday cause i have an exam today. fiuh.**

**KIMMIK100: Thank you so much, I'm sorry for my late update**

**Rockets Love: Wow you're so good at guessing haha**

* * *

**Oh and i'm forget. I don't own Victorious :(**

**Here's the chapter 2 guyss!**

* * *

CHAPTER 2

Cat's POV

"Hi to you too, Jade" he gives her a smile. Yay, i love smiley!

"So Jade, i think you should know Ryder hehe" i said while giggling. I love giggles too!

"Yeah Cat, why shouldn't I know that jerk?" Jade said to me while pointing at Ryder. Ryder looks at ground, suddenly interesting with his shoes. "Oh and I can't forget he had 'something' with one of Vega chicks. Ugh!"

"Umm Jade, he has changed now. I have no doubt on it" I said to Jade. She's a little mean with Ryder right now.

"Thanks, Cat" Ryder said to me and smiling again.

"And oh Jade, I'm glad you realize that I'm exist" Ryder said with big smile. I like this Ryder guy.

"Yeah, you're one of the weirdos I've ever met" Jade rolled her eyes. "Where's my present?" Oh, typical Jade.

"Hmm before that, I wanna tell you something" Ryder looked nervous. Haha he's so cute.

"What?" Jade snap at him.

"You know Jade, everytime our arms touch accidentally in hallway, I get this feeling. Well, my heart beat fast. Can't you feel that? Oh and I still feel your touch in my dre..." Wow Ryder is so to the point with Jade.

"Oh my God! I hate this cheesy things! Out of that or I'm out!" Jade is half screaming cut Ryder's truth.

"dreams" Ryder finish his statements with a tiny voice.

"Well Ryder, where's her present?" I try to turn off the cheesy topic.

"Hmm about that, I'm sorry Jade, I..." Ryder said with uncomfortable face.

"Ha! I know you were lying for buying me a present! You just make a fake reason come late, right? It doesn't make me interest!" Jade stand up ready to left. "I'm sorry Cat. I can't do this." And with that, Jade is walking out from Nozu.

Ryder's POV

Here comes my girl. 'My' girl in my dreams. She's not listening someone until end. I don't know what happened to me when I tell her about my feeling, why now? Why on our 'first arrangement blind date'? I'm so stupid cause I know she will not like it. I might just can't help to tell her.

Actually I brought her a present that I thought she must be like it. But I'm not really confident show it to her now.

"Ah Ryder, I'm sorry for Jade" Cat said with her sad eyes.

"No prob, Cat. Just inform you, I like Jade that way. Thanks for making this date" I smile to her just to make her happy again.

"Really? So, what's your plan next?" Cat said with her happiness voice. Yeah that smile's work.

"Oh Cat, making Jade interest is something that we can't plan. She likes something eventually, accidentally, suddenly, whatever that unplanned" I said while i'm ready to left. "I gotta go, Cat. Bye, cute redhead" I smile at her again. I know this Jade's bestfriend likes smile a lot.

"Bye, pretty boy hehe" Cat said it while waving like toodler at me. Haha typical Cat.

* * *

**So, what do you think?**

**Oh, I'm not good at writing and I'm sorry for my bad english :(**

**But still I hope you guys like it :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! I'm sooooo sorry with my horrible Update. My laptop broke until yet. So, I borrow my friend's for a while. Please forgive meeeee.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

Chapter 3

**Jade's POV**

The next day after the fail blind date, i'm trying avoid Ryder and Cat. Not i'm mad at Cat, i just don't feel to talk with her. I walked to my scissors locker and someone tapped my shoulder.

"Jade, I have assignment for you" Anthony said to me. You know him, right? He is one of HA teacher.

"What is it? And why don't you tell me when I'm on your class? It'll start in a few minutes" I gave him a curious look.

"Well, I just want to talk about it now!" he yelled at me.

"O...Kay... So, what is it?"

"In this weekend, I want you to have performance at Full Moon Jam, the song is whatever. Do your best or you're fail in my class!"

"Sure.." I gave him a weird look. This teacher isn't in his usual habit. He became crazy like Sikowitz.

"Good" and with that he run and tapped another student's shoulder.

The bell was ringing. I went to my class. Anthony came after 15 minutes later, oh I wonder why? Maybe he was busy tapped another student's shoulder that make me wanna roll my eyes. He explained about something I don't care about, I'm not in the mood of hearing something. And my mind isn't in this class anymore.

Cat's POV

Jade had been avoiding me! Oh phooey, why is she mad at me? I just want her to be happy again. I knew that the whole break up makes Jade sad. I don't like a sad people, it make me remind me of my brother. One time, my brother is super sad about some stuff, I asked him why is he sad? He just sit in his bed with silent and his eyes looking through the window. I ask him again and he gave me a death glare! I just run out of his room and hide in my room. Oh phooey, what a horrible day.

I walked to my English class and someone call me.

"Caaat!" he shout my name.

"Oh hi Ryder, what's up?"

"Hmm nothing, I just wonder how's Jade after yesterday? She was avoiding me" he said with sad face.

"I don't know, I'm not talking with her yet. I just want her to be happy. You can make her happy, right? I said hopefully he said yes.

"Of course! I like Jade so much!" He half-yelled at me but I don't mind. Talk about his feeling for Jade makes him so emotional.

"What?" someone said with a shock tone. I look behind me and saw Beck.

Beck's POV

"What?" I shock. This Ryder guy likes Jade, my ex?

"Oh hi Beck!" the lilred head wave at me.

"What's he talking about?"

"Ryder just confessed about his feeling for Jade. Is it sweet?" she said with a big and innocent smile.

"Can we talk in private, Cat?"

"Sure! Later, Ryder!"

After Ryder walked away, I drag Cat in janitor closet.

"You know I'm Jade's boy.. ex-boyfriend, right?" I ask her straight to the point.

"Of course, you silly!" she smiles.

"So, do you help him? I mean Ryder with stuff about Jade?"

"Yes! Is it exciting, Beck?" she said jump a little.

"Why?" I asked disbelief. "I thought we're friend?"

"Well, Jade's my best friend. I want her to be happy and when Ryder said to me that he likes Jade, it makes me happy. I wonder if he can makes Jade smiles again. After you dump her..."

"I don't dump her, Cat! She gave me an option!" I half-yelled.

"After you dump her..." I rolled my eyes. "She doesn't look happy. And you just her ex, right? You don't have any right if there are some guys like her, right? You don't have to worry about her anymore, right? She deserves to be happy even it's not with you, right? Say yes Beck, because I know after you don't open the door, you don't care about her anymore." her tone became serious.

I want to fight her question but what comes next I said, "You're right, Cat. I don't care anymore. Nevermind." With that she left. And I stuck here. In janitor closet.

* * *

**I make Cat is little mean at Beck. What do you think? I'm thinking if I was Cat, I'll do it to Beck for Jade. He'd been like a jerk. But Nevermind, I ship Bade so much!**

**Reviews are welcome, and I'm sorry again with my horrible update.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! I'm updating fast! Woohoo!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything on Victorious.**

* * *

Chapter 4

**Beck's POV**

I stood in janitor closet for a couple minutes. "Why would I say that? What if Jade moves on?" that words keep spinning on my mind. Suddenly something came to my mind "Relax Beck, she still loves you. You're the one who supposed to made her jealous." and with that, I walk out of janitor closet.

For my second period I have Sikowitz. It means I'll see Jade. Sometimes I wonder why I don't open that door? But Ithought that was the best for us for now.

I sat behind Cat. A minute later, Jade comes and sat beside Cat. Not wanting to eavesdropping but something caught on my ear. So, I tried to focus eavesdropping my ex and her best friend.

"Aww that's so cute, Jade" Cat looks excited.

"Noooo! That's not kind of my stuff. I hate something sappy like that! I hate that Ryder! Stop makes me with him!" that makes me smile. I know it!

"What's wrong with black roses and shining scissor in the black box and some poetries that Ryder made for you, Jade? It's cuteeeee" Cat said stubborn, not wanting lose this argument.

"But I hate poetries!"

"But you like black rose and scissor!"

"But I hate him!"

Cat lean in her chair. "Oh Jade, if you hate all the guys who wanna close to you, I'm sure you'll be lonely. Oh phooey, my purple giraffe wouldn't like it."

"I just can't, Cat."

"Why? Is it because Beck?" hello, I'm behind you, girls!Seemed they didn't recognize me.

"Kinda" that makes me smirk.

"Well,you better not"

"And why is that?"

"He doesn't care about you anymore, Jade. He said to me." I see Jade's face became sad and hurt. "Is it right, Beck?" Cat turns around me. I shocked and Jade's eyes widen.

Seemed Cat recognize me while Jade didn't. And I said "As she said" with that Jade back to her position and her hurt face became angry. "What did I do?" I told myself.

**Jade's POV**

OK, that's it. He hurts me so much. Why he moves on so fast? Why can't I move on? Why I love him so much? I'm so stupid didn't recognize that he doesn't want me anymore. I'm angry with him. I just felt 3 years passed with nothing. Stupid me!

After Sikowitz's class I run out class, not wanting to see Beck. Jade West doesn't cry. I can handle it eventhought it hurts the most. I'm not going to skip class. Jade West is a strong girl. I sit in front of my locker, open my pearbook and try focus with my song for Anthony's class. And with what happened in Sikowitz's class before, I find the right song. The song means a lot with my condition. And with that, a fresh tears coming from my eyes.

"Hi Jade, are you Ok? Why are you crying?" a random girl asked me.

"Some dusts in my eyes, idiot! Now leaveee!"

Oh, I'm not that strong.

* * *

**Two chapters in a day. You deserve it, guys. I'll try my best to keep update fast. Reviews are welcome.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi, I'm updating again. Enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious.**

* * *

Chapter 5

**Jade's POV**

It's Saturday Night. I already in the backstage of Full Moon Jam. I'll performance in 5. Cat texted me said good luck to me and others in gang too, well except Beck. Ryder texted me too but before I read it, I delete it. Didn't he get my hint?

"Next performance is Jade West! Give applause everyone!" Anthony shout my name and leaves stage after I came.

The music started and I closed my eyes, not nervous but tried not to cry in front of everyone. I took a deep breath and started singing.

"_For all the years that I've known you baby_

_I can't figure out the reason why lately you've been acting so cold"_

The background singer sang _(didn't you say)_

Yeah, he'd been acting cold. When he said that he had a car to slam my tongue, defended Tori! When he said he wasn't happy with our relationship.

"_If there's a problem we should work it out_

_So why you giving me the cold shoulder now_

_Like you don't even wanna talk to me boy"_

_(tell me)_

I thought we can work it out but he chose to end it. Stupid Beck!

"_Ok I know I was late again_

_I made you mad and dinners throw in the bin_

_But why are you making this thing drag on so long (I wanna know)_

_I'm sick and tired of this silly game (silly games)_

_Don't think that I'm the only one here to blame_

_It's not me here who's been going round slamming doors"_

When he didn't open that stupid door, it was like he slammed the door in my face. That was hurt.

"_That's when you turned and said to me_

_I don't care babe who's right or wrong_

_I just don't love you no more"_

When he confessed what he thought in front of me and Cat, i realized he doesn't love me anymore.

"_Rain outside my window pouring down_

_What now, you're gone, my fault, I'm sorry_

_Feeling like a fool cause I let you down_

_Now it's too late to turn it around_

_I'm sorry for the tears I made you cry_

_I guess this time it really is goodbye_

_You made it clear when you said_

_I just don't love you no more"_

It's a real goodbye for me. For us. Goodbye Beck, maybe I'll do what Cat said, move on. I faked smile and continue singing.

"_Those simple words hit so hard_

_They turned my whole world upside down_

_Boy, you caught me completely off guard_

_On that night you said to me_

_I just don't love you no more"_

This part hit me so hard. When I saw Beck and Tori almost kissed via webcam, that's like he said in front of me that he doesn't love me and now he has Tori on his side. I fight for tears.

"_Rain outside my window pouring down_

_What now, you're gone, my fault, I'm sorry_

_Feeling like a fool cause I let you down_

_Now it's too late to turn it around_

_I'm sorry for the tears I made you cry_

_I guess this time it really is goodbye_

_You made it clear when you said_

_I just don't love you no more"_

When I finished, one fresh tear coming from my eyes but that's successfully making the crowded.

**Beck's POV**

Is Jade crying? I gasped, I know that song dedicated to me. You're wrong, Jade. I still love you but I have no guts to fight for you.

"Wow, is Jade crying? She's such an amazing singer!" i hear a random chick said.

"She lets her soul in the song." A random guy said and shout, "Good job, West!"

"Don't you think it's about Beck? With that song, I know what she feels," a random chick said with the sad tone.

Then Anthony came into the stage, "Bravo, Jade! I really like that performance!"

"Thank you" said Jade

"Can you do a favor to me?"

"Well, i guess yeah"

"Next week, you'll performance again in here but i want a duet."

"With who?"

"Wait... Hey you, pretty boy! You're going to do duet with Jade!" Anthony pointed a guy with random.

Jade's eyes widen, when I see that guy, my eyes widen too. Ryder Daniels? Really?

"Waiiitt! I don't wanna do duet with him!" a stubborn Jade is coming.

"Too bad. You said yes already."

Anthony whispered something to Jade. Jade remains silent. He then closed the performances and told us to go home.

I stood in the place I stand. Jade and Ryder? Duet? Did fate not in my side? Or am i deserve it? Andre then tapped my shoulder and asked to go home. I just nod and follow him to parking lot.

**Ryder's POV**

This is my lucky day. I'll give my best in the next week performance. Anything for my girl.

"Congrats, Daniels!" Cat hugged me tight.

"Thanks, Cat"

"Let's go see Jade!" she said exciting with all of this.

We walked to the backstage. When Jade saw us, she rolled her eyes.

"Don't be happy, Daniels. If Anthony isn't giving me extra credits on his class, I absolutely don't want to do this!" she said giving me annoy look.

I'm little disappointed. Instead, I just smile and said, "I doubt that, Jade."

With that, she took Cat and leaving me. But I smile and turn around with happy face. Sappy me.

* * *

**How is it? Bad and good reviews are welcome. Thanks for follow and favorite my story, guys. I'll do my best in this story. I loveee Bade but in personal I love Jade. Later, guys :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Hi,** i'm trying update on my iphone. I promise you to update fast so i try to make it. This is it.**

**Disclaimer: i don't own the show.**

* * *

****Chapter 6

**Ryder's POV**

****Monday morning, before i went to class, i walked to Jade's locker. She was in there. Not trying to flirt, i just wanna talk about our task. Ok, that's speculation. Her face has serious look, she took her pearbook and closed her locker. When she realized i walk to her, she rolled her eyes.

"Talk," she demanded me.

"How's your morning?" i try to chit chat.

"Get to the point!"

"Well, what song will we perform?"

"I don't know yet."

"Maybe we can discuss it after school at skybucks, do you mind?"

"Whatever." she said while walked pass me.

"Soooo, is it a date, Jade West?" i turn around and shout.

She stop, not turning around to face me and groan, "NO! You wish, Ryder Daniels!" and she continued walk. I can feel she rolled her eyes.

I like the way she annoy.

**Andre's POV**

****I sat next to Beck in Sikowitz's class. His aura is not good. Somehow I can feel it. I knew what's disturbing him but I just asked him first.

"What's up, man?"

"What do you mean?" he look at me confused.

"I know you, Beck. Something's wrong with you."

"That's Jade." he said with a low voice but I can hear it. I know it's about her.

"What about her?"

"Her perform on saturday was amazing." his statement makes me understand.

"It's about Jade and Ryder, right?"

"N-noo..." he stuttered.

"No? I heard stuff about their date after school." i said innocently and it makes his eyebrows closer each other.

"I don't care," he mumbled.

"They're seem fine. She deserves him."

"Dude!" he yelled at me.

"What?" i raised my shoulder.

The door is open and Jade walk in. Beck follow her gaze. I look at him concerned. This dude still loves her.

**Tori's POV**

****I sit in Asphalt Cafe after school waiting for Andre and Beck. We have writing project together. I play with my pearbook and something caught my eyes. Jade is on Ryder's cool motorcycle. Ryder's playing with Jade. He started his motorcycle and hit the brake on purpose, making Jade close to him.

Jade hit his back and gave him a death glare. He repeated it again, again and again. After about several times the repetition, Jade gave up and hug his waist, not tight of course. And they're gone.

My focus back to my pearbook and I shock that Beck and Andre already in here. Andre look at me and greet me. Beck's focus still on the parking lot. I wave my hand in front of him and he doesn't move. I feel bad for Beck.

I look at Andre and he just raised his shoulder.

"Umm this is not good," i mumbled to myself.

* * *

**I made Andre and Tori's POV for the first time. What do you think about this chapter? I probably end it at 4 more chapters. See ya, guys.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Happy independence day of my country! Well, that's my random thought. I don't know what to say. And now, here is the new chapter.**

* * *

****Chapter 7

**Andre's POV**

****"C'mon Robbie, help us!" Tori said with pleasant.

"Yeah man, why wouldn't you do it for us?" i try make him agree.

Next to me, Beck still silent. His mind is nowhere. I just give him a simpathic look. Robbie realized it too and finally gave up, "Fine, but don't tell Cat about this!"

"Oh, we will, Rob. You're the best!" said Tori playfully.

_flashback_

Tori_ back to focused with her pearbook. I looked around, not knowing what to_ do_ while Beck isn't_ moving_ or_ talking_ from his seat. Suddenly, Tori stood up from her seat._

_"I have a plan!" she said while moved her things to her back hurriedly._

_"Chill, girl. Plan what for?" i asked confused._

_"Stalking Jade," she said in her mysterious tone. _

_Beck suddenly back to earth when he heard his ex's name. Tori started walk left us behind._

_"Tell me the details!" Beck shouted and followed Tori. I run behind them._

_We walked to_ Robarazzi's_ room. Tori shouted Robbie name. After a while, Robbie came and asked what were we doing in order to find him. Tori asked him to did our make up and borrowed us his wigs. I shocked when he said no. Beck became not in earth again._

_"Noooo?" Tori asked disbelief._

_"I'm so sorry guys, but I made a promise with Cat not to help Beck about Jade," he said in guilty tone._

_"Why the lilread ordered you like that?" I asked Robbie._

_"Well, she's in Ryder's side sooo..."_

_"You don't have to, Rob! C'mon, Beck is your friend!" Tori nearly shouted. "Please, for me" she said again and winked. That didn't make Robbie to gave up. After about a half hour, Robbie finally agreed._

_End of flashback._

**Tori's POV**

****"How did you know they are in skybucks?" Andre asked me in our way to skybucks.

"Ryder posted it happily on theslap." i answered bluntly.

"Oh that makes sense."

And we become silent, not knowing what to talk. I look at Beck on the back from the mirror. He has a worried look. He keeps running his hand through his hair. I hope my plan works.

* * *

That's the end of chapter 7. How is it? Oh and I just realized there's stuff called moderate reviews. I opened ot yesterday and there is guest who asked what is the title of song which Jade's sang.

Anon13: the title is Don't Love You No More by Craig David. I'm so sorry I just realized your review. Please forgive me.

And thanks for you all amazing reader, I'll update as soon as I can :)


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm back again. Btw, I have a favor. Could you be friend of me on twitter? My account is nurulrezqia. Just mention me to follow back. Oh, and please tell me about the news in your country about Victorious. You know I couldn't participate to watch Victorious on air to save it. Well, my country isn't the one published it on air. Thanks before, guys. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious. Dan Shneider does.**

* * *

Chapter 8

**Tori's POV**

Now we are at skybucks. I admit that Robbie is the master of wig and has speciality on make up. I look at Beck and Andre, wow they are look like another person. I believe Jade will not recognize us. Our table beside Jade's so we can hear their conversation clearly.

"Uh, Tori, isn't it illegal?" Andre whispered to me.

"Yeah, but Beck will curious if we won't do this," I said looking at Beck who really focus with Jade and Ryder's conversation.

"How's going, man?" Andre asked him.

"Sssshhh," he hissed us.

"Let's focus, Andre" I ordered him and he just nodded.

I hear their conversation carefully, try to catch every words they said. This might be illegal but anything for friends, right? Besides Ryder is my ex and he'd been hurted me.

"I will never forgive you, Daniels!" said Jade when Ryder approached their table and gave her coffee.

"What had I done?" asked Ryder confused.

"Don't tell me you're not feeling guilty!"

Ryder just giving her clueless look.

"On the parking lot!" shouted Jade, didn't care everyone look at her.

Ryder just smile and took a sip of his coffee. "I won't do that if you weren't being stubborn, Jade" he said innocently while took another sip. "Besides you probably fell if you're not hug me."

"But I don't want to hug you!" she demanded him.

"But you did!" he gave her a playful look.

"You know what?" she took a sip of her coffee. "Wow, how did you know my taste in coffee?" she said bluntly.

"I have my ways," said Ryder cheerfully and making Jade smiles a little but hid it after a second with took another sip.

Wow, Jade rarely gives her smile. I look at Beck and he just looking more depressed. Andre doesn't know what to do next. I give Andre a sign to continue eavesdrop them. He back to his activity either do I.

**Jade's POV**

Am I smiling? Nah, it's like I'm smirking. Yes, I'm sure about it!

"So Daniels, any idea for our song?" I asked him to change a topic.

"Nah, but I'm pretty sure every song you choose I can beat it," he said confidently.

"I doubt that. You used to got a girl for a high credit," I mocked him but suddenly felt guilty when he made a sad face.

Suddenly he's smiling and said, "You use a word of used to, Jade. Thanks?" That makes me groan.

**Ryder's POV**

"Wanna hear me sing a song?" I asked her randomly.

"Don't make another costumer run, Daniels!" she said still mocked me.

I just ignored her sarcastic comment. "Hmm let me thing some songs..." I thought carefully and finally I got the right song and began sing.

"_Oh simple thing where have you gone?_

_I'm getting old and I need something to rely on_

_So tell me when you're gonna let me in_

_I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin_

_And if you have a minute why don't we go_

_Talk about it somewhere only we know_

_This could be the end of everything_

_So why don't we go?_

_Somewhere only we know_

_Somewhere only we know"_

I finished sing and she gasped. I'm pretty sure she just like my voice.

"Back to earth, Jade!" I half-shout and clap my hand in front of her face.

"Don't be proud, Daniels. Your voice is pretty good but I wonder why you used girls to get a high credit? Not too confident, huh?" she took another sip of her coffee and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, I was. But you can count on me now," I persuade her.

"Hmm I guess I get a song for us," she took her pearbook and started type something.

"May I know?" she gave me her pearbook and I smile wider. I look at her and she just look around.

"Am I inspiring so much?" I said randomly and gave her pearbook back. She rolled her eyes again and ignored my comment.

* * *

**What do you think? Next will be their performances. Keep on touch with my story. And thanks for reviewing :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm sorry, guys. Yesterday I was so busy to clean my house. My relatives are coming today.** **I wish you all take my apologize. And thanks for Theodora for following me on twitter :)**

**Disclaimer: Victorious is not mine.**

* * *

Chapter 9

**Jade's POV**

It's already Saturday night again. It means Ryder and I will perform in a few minutes. I feel a bit nervous. I don't know why? Jade West never get nervous before. Maybe because it's my first duet with guy. Yeah, it had to be.

Finally, Anthony call my name and Ryder's. We go to the stage and Anthony leaves.

"Hi guys, we're going to perform a song that i hope every lyrics Jade meant it for me," Ryder said and winked at me.

I sighed, "Just sing, Ok?" then whispered it to him.

Then the music begin and I take my place in corner of the stage. Ryder takes in the opposite direction. I start to singing.

**(a/n: bold = Ryder, **_italic = Jade, _underline = backing vocal.** Bold **and _italic = __**Jade and Ryder**_**)**

"_Now I'm about to give you my heart_

_But remember this one thing_

_I've never been in love before_

_So you gotta go easy on me" _

I look in the Ryder's direction and he start to walking at me.

"**I heard love is dangerous**

**Once you fall you never get enough**

**But the thought of you leaving**

**Ain't so easy for me"**

He looks at my eyes. I look at him too. That just for being professional. His eyes is very attractive. Hmm, don't get me wrong, i just tell the truth.

"_Don't hurt me, deserve me_

_Don't give up on me"_

"**What would I wanna do that for?"**

"_Don't use me_

_Take advantage of me_

_Make me sorry I ever counted on you"_

1,2,3,4 to the 5 _"Baby, I'm counting on you"_

1,2,3,4 to the 5 _"Baby, I'm counting on you"_

1,2,3,4 to the 5 _"Baby, I'm counting on you"_

1,2,3,4 to the 5 _"Baby, I'm counting on you"_

He then take my hand and close his eyes. I know he means every words he sing. I like the way he sing.

"**Understand I've been here before**

**Thought I found someone I finally could adore**

**But you failed my test**

**Got to know her better saw I wasn't the only one"**

I then join sing with him.

"_**But I'm willing to put my trust in you**_

_**Baby you can put your trust in me"**_

He then takes again his line.

"**Just like a count to 3**

**You can count on me and you're never gonna see**

**No, numbers in my pocket**

**Anything I'm doing girl I'll drop it for you"**

"_**Cause you're the one I'm giving my heart to**_

_**But I gotta be the only one"**_

His look back to audience. I do it too.

Don't hurt me, deserve me

Don't give up on me

"_**What would I wanna do that for?"**_

Don't use me

Take advantage of me

"_Make me sorry I ever counted on you"_

1,2,3,4 to the 5 _"Baby, I'm counting on you"_

1,2,3,4 to the 5 _"Baby, I'm counting on you"_

1,2,3,4 to the 5 _"Baby, I'm counting on you"_

1,2,3,4 to the 5 _"Baby, I'm counting on you"_

I look at him again. He still look at audience.

"_I really hope you understand_

_That if you wanna take my hand"_

He then look at me, his smile grow wider. He takes my hand and put it on his right side of his chest.

"**You should put yours over my heart**

**I promise to be careful from the start"**

"_I'm trusting you with love in me"_

"**Very very carefully"**

"_Never been so vulnerable"_

"**Baby I'll make you comfortable"**

Suddenly I feel like I'm smiling. Woah, I really smile in fact. My smile grow wider when I look at his eyes, enjoy this song, enjoy the way we sing.

1,2,3,4 to the 5 **"Baby, I'm counting on you"**

1,2,3,4 to the 5 _"Why would I wanna do that, hey, yeah"_

1,2,3,4 to the 5 **"Baby, I'm counting on you"**

1,2,3,4 to the 5

"_Now I'm about to give you my heart_

_So remember this one thing_

_I've never been in love before_

_Yeah, you gotta go easy on me"_

The music end. The audience cheers loudly. Ryder take my wrist and say thanks to audience. Then we leave the stage. I hear Anthony said he loves our performance from the backstage. I relieve that this perform is going well.

**Beck's POV**

I watch their performance carefully. I watch every Jade's move. I try to catch every words they sing. My heart torn apart when I see Jade's smiling through that song. I'm feeling guilty that I never make her happy when we were together. But I can't give up now. I must fight for her, maybe there's another chance for me.

Tori and Andre look at me worriedly. I gather my energy then I walk to the backstage. I hear Tori and Andre call my name but I ignore them. I wanna talk to Jade right now.

I reach the backstage and see Jade and Ryder talk. He smiles but she rolls her eyes, I know she try to hide her smiles. Thought of that made me sad, but I throwed it anyway. I reach them and they're stop talking. Jade gives me her famous death glare. Ryder stares at me with-well Ryder's way.

"Can I talk with you, Jade?" I ignored their stare and talked to Jade.

"No!" she shouted.

"Please..." I said desperately.

"Fine! Talk!" she demanded me.

"Umm... In private," I said while looking at Ryder.

He understands what I mean and leaves us alone. I can see he stares at us for several times while walk keep away from us. But my mind is so focus with the girl in front of me.

**Ryder's POV**

I steal a stare for several times. I worry about Jade. I see her look so vulnerable. I don't want her to be sad again over Beck. But I think they should talk to each other so I leave them alone.

When I'm outside, I look Cat try to reach me. She looks cheerful like usual.

"Ryyydeeeer, I really love your performance with Jade!" she said and giggled.

"Thanks, Cat," I said with half-smiled.

She doesn't get my unusual mood. She keeps talking about my performance with Jade, somehow to her brother's story. But I can't focus with it. My mind at another place.

* * *

**That's for chapter 9. What do you think? I'm waiting for your reviews. I try my best to continue this story soon. My relatives keep coming and I have to help my mom in the kitchen. Please, don't hate me.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi, I'm back. I wanna get thing straight. I'm a Bade shipper. I don't know that there are so many Jade and Rider shipper too. Wow, i know maybe bad girl and bad boy look good together. I thought that once when Beck act like jerk on TGP. But after all, I always come to Bade. I don't know why? I just love them. Ok, that's all for chit chat. Enjoy chapter 10 :)**

* * *

Chapter 10

**Beck's POV**

I look at Jade once again. My mouth open but no one word comes. I don't know what to say. It's our first conversation after break ups.

"What?" Jade asked me, looking impatient.

"Well, hi Jade," I try to look friendly.

She rolls her eyes. "Yeah hi!" she said monotonously.

I keep silent again. Don't know where to start.

"If that's all you wanna say to me, i'd better go now. Thanks for wasting my time!" she shouted at me and ready to left.

I take her hand. "Wait, Jade"

"What now?" she looked at me annoyed.

"I lied to you," after all i've been thinking, that's the first statement I said.

"I know," that's all she said.

"You know?" I asked disbelief.

"Yeah, i know you lie to me about all the 'I love you' things. But don't worry, I can take it," she said and looked at me blankly. I can't read her face.

"What? No, Jade! I mean it! I lied to you about all the 'I don't care' things. I still care about you, I still love you, Jade. Please, give me another chance," I begged. Yes, Beck Oliver is begging on Jade West.

"Do you mean back together?"

"Yes, i promise i'll treat you right."

"Hmm, let me think," she made her thought face. "No," she said monotonously.

"No?" I asked, hope I hear her wrong.

"Yeah, no," she said it again.

"Why?" I asked desperately.

"Look, Beck. I know why you don't open the door. You looked tired whenever we fight. Our relationship is dysfunctional. I understand it now. If you think, I'm still not over with the 'break ups' thing, don't worry I'll be fine. You can get a girl you want, Beck. I'll not disturb you," she said while looked at my eyes. "Besides, I'm tired of being jealous over you. Those feeling... I can't take it anymore."

"No, you don't understand, Jade. I can't get a girl I want if it's not you. I still love you, Jade," i said looking at her eyes too. "I was wrong think that we should be separately for a moment. I didn't know how precious you're to me before but now I know. I'm sorry, Jade."

"You're not sorry, Beck. It's my fault too. I was jealous when some girls attract you. I shouldn't mad at you for that things," she said with her low voice. I know she try to fight her tears. "I just can't take you back, Beck. I'm sorry." She walked pass me. I stood at my place and turned around to see her gaze leaves.

She then turned around and said, "You know, Beck? You should've kiss her no matter she worried about me... and you... After all, it's about you and her. Fight for her. I'm leaving, Beck." she looked hurt for a second and smiled after that. She turned around and walked again. Left me for the real this time.

I have no idea first when she said that. Suddenly, my eyes grow wider. How did she know?

**Jade's POV**

I was relieved that I told Beck what I felt. I thought that was the best for all of us. He deserved someone better than me. I knew Vega can make him happy, not like me, always made him annoyed.

Monday morning, I walked to my dark scissor locker. I put some books in my bag. I suddenly felt uncomfortable when Ryder approached me.

"Hi, Jade," he said with his big smiley face.

I sighed, "Look, Ryder. If you wanna flirt with me, don't do it! I'm not in the mood onto that thing."

"Oh, Ok. But can I do it another time?" he asked playfully.

I keep silent. I feel likes don't wanna answered that question.

"Kidding," he said again. I look at him, try to catch what he means. "Jade, I'll help you back together with that Beck guy."

"Whaaaatttt?" i looked at him disbelief. I didn't know what this guy thinks. Somehow, I felt mad at him. I don't know why? Maybe because all the flirty things he said and did to me, why suddenly he wanted to help me with 'Beck' things. Maybe because when I already wanted to follow Cat's suggestion to move on and go out with Ryder, he didn't want me and matched me with someone else. Wait? Did I said move on? Do I really want to move on with Ryder?

* * *

**I'm so sorry if you don't like this chapter. But I promise I'll make things better next. Oh, i remember on chapter 6 i said that probably i end it on 4 more chapters. Well, i guess i'm wrong haha.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi, I'm back. I made it to update again. Hopefully it made your day :)**

**Dislaimer: I'm not Dan Schneider.**

* * *

Chapter 11

**Ryder's POV**

Jade mad at me. I know from her stare at me. But what can I do? I know deep down inside of her, she still loves her ex so much. I thought of that one night full til I couldn't sleep.

" You gotta be kidding me!" she hissed at me.

"Seriously Jade, I really wanna help you get back together with Beck," I asked convince her.

"Well too bad, that's unnecessary. I don't want it," she said in a low voice, avoid my eyes.

"Don't lie to me, Jade. Here's the thing, look at me, i'll believe you if you say that you don't love him anymore."

"I...I..." she stuttered. "I can't" she mumbled.

"I know," I can expect it.

"Don't get me wrong, Ryder. I just can't because he deserves someone better than me," she said in a hurt face.

"Jade West can be nice and consider at someone else, huh?" I said playfully.

"NO!" she suddenly screamed at me.

"There's the fact you give your place to Tori, your frenemy, at Platinum Music Awards. That's one of your nice side, Jade," I said matter-of-fact.

"Oh, that's because she refused to kiss Beck," she said not aware. Suddenly she realized it and act uncomfortable. "Just forget what I'd said. That's nothing."

She then left me stood in front of her locker. Her last statement haunted me so much. I had to talk with Tori soon. If only she wanted talk to me.

**Cat's POV**

I really mad at Ryder right now. Jade told me about their conversation this morning. It's a lunch time, I went to Asphalt Cafe hope Ryder'll be there too. Yes, he's in there.

I approached him and he greet me politely, "Hi, lilread."

"Don't hi me!" I demanded him.

"You mad at me, huh?"

"Yes, and you have to know why"

"I know, Cat. But let me get this straight, I really does love Jade," he put his hands on my shoulder.

"I don't get it. So why do you want her back together with Beck?" I asked confused.

"I want her to be happy."

"You said you can make her happy. You promise me, Ryder!"

"You know, Cat. I can't make her happy. Beck can. I know with her stare at him, they both still loves each other. They just a stubborn peoples."

I looked at the ground. Ryder's words make sense. I can see it too. I just wanna pushed Beck to admitted it but he didn't.

"Don't worry, Cat. I'll make my promise comes true. Just in the other way, Ok?" he smiles at me.

"You're such a nice guy, Ryder," I returned his smile. "And such an idiot, too," I said with a low voice, hope he didn't hear it. But he does and just laugh with my statement.

**Tori's POV**

My door bell is ringing. I stood up from my couch lazily to opened the door. I gasped when I looked at my guest.

"Why are you here?" I asked him disbelief.

"I wanna talk to you about stuff." There's a interlude then he asked, "Can I come in?"

"Sure..." I welcome him even he'd been such a jerk to me.

I closed the door and asked him, "What stuff do you want to talk?"

"About Jade," he said straight to the point. I suddenly thought he wanted me to help him get Jade.

"Umm, If you wanna get Jade, I don't know about that. You know you and I are not really close while me and her ex are close friend. So.. umm... you know what i mean, right?" i asked him hope he understood.

He laughed making me confused. "Look, i'm not into that." I relieved. "Actually there's something that Jade told me accidentally."

"And what's the relation with me?"

"She said that you and Beck was about to kiss but you rejected him. What was that mean? Her statement haunted me every seconds," then he continued, "Besides when she said that her face was looking so hurt."

He looked at me for the answered. I gulped, gather my energy to answer that question. "H-how did s-she k-know?" I stuttered.

"I don't know, that's why I came to here."

"Well, that night Beck was going to kiss me but I rejected it because of Jade. Beck acted like a jerk that night, haunted me with all Jade's sarcastic action towards me. Don't worry, I still rejected it, I care about Jade."

"I'm glad you refused it, Tori." He smiles to me. "I wanted them together. Would you help me?" he offered me.

"What?" I asked shocked. "I thought you're kinda have a feeling for Jade?"

"That's why I'd plan it, Tori. She'll be happy with Beck and I want her to be happy. I just know about her a lot."

"Aww, that's so sweet of you. I didn't know the jerk like you can do something like that," I said bluntly suddenly I realized i called him jerk. "I'm sorry..." I apologized.

"Don't be. I became jerk to you in the past. I'm the one supposed to apologized," he smiled at me.

I gave him a smile too, relieved that he changed. I'd probably like he and Jade make a couple but I can't take the heartbroken Beck.

"That's ok," there's a silent moment, "So, what's the plan?"

* * *

**Here's chapter 11. I probably late update for the next chapter (i planned it to be the last chapter) because tomorrow morning I'm going on vacation with my family (it's kinda midnight now). I'll try my best to update the day after tomorrow. Hope you like this chapter :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi, my vacation is going fast. So, I decided to update the last chapter. Hope you all enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: Victorious is not mine.**

* * *

Chapter 12

**Robbie's POV**

We're all in Tori's house, except for Beck and Jade. We're waiting for them. Tori had explained about her plan with Ryder. But I can't see Ryder in here so I asked Tori, "Where's Ryder?"

"Oh, there is a producer interest with his voice when he performs with Jade. Ryder said actually the producer likes both of them but only have to choose one. So, Jade gave it to Ryder, of course Ryder refused it first but you all know how stubborn Jade is," she explained the details.

"Aww, maybe he can't watched Beck and Jade will make out in front of him?" I said bluntly.

"Ha! He's a cool man. Not like you, Shappiro!" Rex insulted me.

"REX!" I yelled at him. Tori just rolled her eyes.

The door bell is ringing. Tori opened the door and saw Beck.

"Oh, come in, Beck," she said cheerfully.

"Ok, what's project did Sikowitz gave us?" he asked after he came in.

"Well, actually Beck..." Tori started to explain but the door bell is ringing again.

"Oh, that must be Jade!" Andre shouted accidentally.

"What? You don't say that she'll come! I-..." he wanted to protest but Andre covered his mouth and said, "Chill, man."

Tori then opened the door and let Jade in. Jade shocked when she saw Beck-with-covered-mouth and looked at us angrily. She then started to walk to the door but Tori and I prevented her.

"I don't wanna do a project with him!" She yelled angrily and pointed to Beck.

Beck looked hurt. Tori then said, "Look Jade, actually we lied about the project. We just want you and Beck to talk. Ryder said..."

She disturbed by Jade, "Oh, Ryder! So all of this is his plan! Too bad, there's nothing I have to talk with Beck!" Jade screamed and stormed out.

I panicked at first but shocked when Cat took her arm. "Jade, Ryder is such a good guy and you should've appreciate his concern at you. At least, let his plan going well," she looked at Jade seriously.

"Ok..." Jade said and walked towards Beck. Andre removed his hand from his mouth. "Talk!" she demanded him.

There's a silent moment then Beck said, "Jade, I still love you. I'd already said to you. Give me a second chance."

"No! Well, bye!" she said and turned around but Beck grabbed her arm.

"Here's the thing, Jade. I'm gonna count to ten and waiting outside the door. If you're not open the door, I'll never disturb and talk to you forever!" he shouted. Wow, _deja vu_.

He walked to the door and after he closed it he started to count. "One!"

Jade still stood at her place. Not moving even 1 mm.

"Two!" I hear Tori said, "C'mon, Jade. I know you can't avoid him forever!"

"Three!" Cat shouted happily, "Yay! He and Jade remembered the number 3!"

"Four!" Andre patted Jade's back, try to comforted her.

"Five!" Rex shouted, "If you're not open the door, will you go out with me?" I covered his mouth and give him a death glare. "I apologize for him," I mumbled.

"Six!" Jade finally walked a half way but suddenly stop.

"Seven!" Tori asked, "What's wrong, Jade?" but she ignored it.

"Eight!" she walked again til in front of the door.

"Nine!" she grabbed the handle but didn't move it.

"Teee—" Beck choked, "Nine a half?" he shouted with desperately voice.

I can see Jade rolled her eyes and twisted the handle. She opens the door! Cat came towards me and hugged me excitedly. "She opens the door, Robbie!" she shouted and jumping a little.

I'm glad seeing the happy Cat. Then, my focus back to Beck and Jade. I see Beck still shocked seeing Jade in front of him but then he came in and hug her.

"Really, Beck? Nine a half?" she asked disbelief.

"I desperate, Jade. What can I do?" he released his hug on Jade and looked at her blue eyes.

"Look, I just open the door because I can't take if I'm not talking to you in the future. Ok?" she makes thing clear.

"But please, give me another chance and take me back," he put his hands on her shoulder.

"Fine, but I want this thing get slooooooooowly, ok? I want you to impress me again!" she demanded.

Beck relieved and started to lean in for kiss her but she looked at ground, refused to kiss him. Beck looked confused, me too. "Slowly, Beck," she said then.

Beck understood then kissed her temple. She then raised her head and with that Beck pecked her on her lips with his lips hurriedly. She gave him a death glare while all of us making an 'Awwww' voice.

Beck then laughed and we all joined him too, except Jade. After a while, she gave in and laughed too. That couple finally come back again.

**Jade's POV**

Beck took me home then. After I got to my room, my phone vibrated and I saw a text coming from Ryder.

_From: Ryder_

_Congrats, Jade. I already hear it from Tori. I hope you happy and I bring a good news. That producer wants me to perform at a cafe every weekend and of course he paid me! I'm so exciting, Jade._

I didn't waste my time to reply.

_To: Ryder_

_Yeah, congrats too. Don't pretend to be happy, Daniels. I just know a little stuff about you, well about your feeling... umm... with me. You know actually you deserve me but yeah you have a big heart. I know someday you'll find that only one. Ah, I became sappy. Blame you, Daniels!_

After a second my phone vibrated again. Wow, quick reply.

_From: Ryder_

_Aww, Jade West cares for me. Thanks, Jade._

I smiled at his text and didn't reply it. I really meant it, I hoped he'll find the only one for him. He's a nicest guy I've ever met. After that thought, I went to my bed going to sleep.

Next morning, I came to Hollywood Arts with Beck. We separated for a while to go to our locker. When I approached my locker, I saw Ryder is crowded by some girls. I hear a chick said that she loves his voice. Other chick said that she loves him more. And other stuff like that.

I smiled at that view. Then, I felt someone puts an arm around my shoulder. Oh, that's Beck. He looked at me angrily. I confused, what did i do wrong?

Seeing my confused look, he finally asked, "Why do you stare at Ryder and smile alone?"

I just laughed, think he must be kidding. My laughed fade when his stare became deeper and angrier. I acted wonky, don't know what to do. Well, facing a jealous Beck must be hard. I thought that's sweet side of him too. I smiled at that thought, ignored the fact that he still stares at me, waiting for my explanation.

_**Tamat. The End. Fin.**_

* * *

**Sorry if you don't like the ending. I'd try my best on this. Bad and good reviews are welcome. I appreciate all of you who'd followed, favorited and reviewed my first Bade story. Thank you so much, guys. You spirited me so much :)**


End file.
